Sasuke and the Beanstalk
by Attakai-Hatake
Summary: If you've read my bio, you'll know that I love to write fairy tales but with Naruto characters. Now I'm pretty sure you know the story line of 'Jack and the beanstalk' and 'Sasuke and the beanstalk' isn't much different. The characters used: Pain, Sasuke, Itachi, Guy Sensei and Kakashi Sensei. NOTE: I do not own Naruto or Naruto characters or the story o 'Jack and the beanstalk'.


There were once 2 brothers that lived in a small cottage on the outskirts of a large village. They had very little money; only a cow called Belle who they would milk every morning then sell the milk at market.

But one morning, Belle gave no milk and they didn't know what to do.

"We're going to die!" Wailed the older Uchiha.

"Cheer up brother; I'll just go find some work" Said Sasuke, the younger.

"We've tried that before, and nobody would take you," said his brother; "we must sell Belle and with the money do something, start shop, or something."

"All right, brother," said Sasuke; "it's market-day today, and I'll soon sell Belle, and then we'll see what we can do."

So he took the cow's halter in his hand and off he went. He hadn't gone far when he met a funny-looking man with orange hair and lots of piercings who said to him: "Good morning, Sasuke."

"Good morning to you," said Sasuke, and wondered how he knew his name.

"Well, Sasuke, where are you off to?" said the man.

"I'm going to market to sell our cow here."

"Oh, you look the proper sort of chap to sell cows," said the man; "I'd like to set a proposition".

"And what is this proposition?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…?" The orange haired man chided.  
"Tell me" Sasuke demanded.  
"Calm down, calm down…" He said, "I'd like to do a swap, your cow for my…" He said, pulling out a small bag and he opened it; it was filled with beans, "beans"  
"What kind of offer is that?" Sasuke growled; what a stupid idea, why was he wasting his time?  
"Ah! You don't know what these beans are," said the man; "if you plant them at night, by morning they grow right up to the sky."

"Really?" said Sasuke; "you don't say."

"Yes, that is so, and if it doesn't turn out to be true you can have your cow back."

"Right," said Sasuke, and hands him over Belle's halter and pocketed the bag-of-beans.

Back went Sasuke.

"What? Back, Sasuke?" said his brother; "I see you haven't got Belle, so you've sold her. How much did you get for her?"

"You'll never guess, brother," says Sasuke.

"No, you don't say so. Good boy! Five? Ten? Fifteen? No, it can't be twenty."

"I told you, you couldn't guess, what do you say to these beans; they're magical, plant them come night and––"

"What!?" wailed Sasuke's brother, "have you been such a fool, such a dolt, such an idiot, as to give away my Belle, the best milker in Konoha?! And prime beef to boot for a set of paltry beans. Take that! Take that! Take that!"  
Sasuke stood in awe as Itachi threw the beans out the window, yelling at them as he did.

"And now off with you to bed. No food for you tonight!"  
So Sasuke went upstairs to his little room in the attic, sad and sorry.

At last he dropped off to sleep.

When he woke up, the room looked so funny. The sun was shining into part of it, and yet all the rest was quite dark and shady.  
So Sasuke jumped up and dressed himself and went to the window. And what do you think he saw? Why, the beans his brother had thrown out of the window into the garden had sprung up into a big beanstalk which went up and up and up till it reached the sky.

So the man spoke truth after all.

The beanstalk grew up quite close past Sasuke's window, so all he had to do was to open it and make a jump on to the beanstalk which was made like a big plaited ladder.

So Sasuke climbed and he climbed and he climbed and he climbed and he climbed and he climbed and he climbed till at last he reached the sky.

And when he got there he found a long broad road going as straight as Neji. So he walked along and he walked along and he walked along till he came to a great big tall house, and on the doorstep there was a great big tall man with bowl cut hair.

"Hey! Good morning!" says Sasuke, quite polite-like. "Could you be so kind as to give me some breakfast?" For he hadn't had anything to eat, you know, and he was hungry as Naruto on a mission.

"It's breakfast you want is it?" said the great big tall man with bowl cut hair, "it's breakfast you'll be if you don't move off from here. My man is an ogre and there's nothing he likes better than boys broiled on toast. You'd better be moving on, he'll soon be coming."

"Oh! Please sir, do give me something to eat. I've had nothing to eat since yesterday morning, really and truly, Sir" said Sasuke.

Well, the ogre's 'wife' wasn't such a bad sort, after all. He took Sasuke into the kitchen, and gave him a junk of bread and cheese and a jug of milk.

But Sasuke hadn't half-finished when he heard; Thump! Thump! Thump! The whole house began to tremble with the noise of someone coming.

"Goodness gracious me! It's my man," said the ogre's 'wife', "what on earth shall I do? Here, come quick and jump in here."

And she bundled Jack into the oven just as the ogre came in.

He was a big one, to be sure, and his hair was silver and spiked. At his belt he had three calves strung up by the heels, and he unhooked them and threw them down on the table and said:

"Here, wife, broil me a couple of these for breakfast. Ah what's this I smell?

Fee-fi-fo-fum,

I smell the blood of an Englishman,

Be he alive, or be he dead

I'll have his bones to grind my bread."

"Nonsense, dear," said his 'wife', "you're dreaming. Or perhaps you smell the scraps of that little boy you liked so much for yesterday's dinner. Off you go and have a wash and tidy up, and by the time you come back your breakfast will be ready for you."

So the ogre went off, and Sasuke was just going to jump out of the oven and run off when the man told him not. "Wait till he's asleep," he said; "he always has a snooze after breakfast."

Well, the ogre had his breakfast, and after that he went to a big chest and took out of it a couple of bags of gold and sat down, counting them till at last his head began to nod and he began to snore till the whole house shook again.

Then Sasuke crept out on tiptoe from the oven, and as he was passing the ogre he took one of the bags of gold under his arm, and off he ran till he came to the beanstalk, and then he threw down the bag of gold which of course fell in to his brother's garden, and then he climbed down and climbed down till at last he got home and told his brother and showed him the gold and said:

"Well, brother wasn't I right about the beans. They are really magical, you see."

So they lived on the bag of gold for some time, but at last they came to the end of that so Sasuke made up his mind to try his luck once more up at the top of the beanstalk.

So one fine morning he got up early, and got on to the beanstalk, and he climbed and he climbed and he climbed and he climbed and he climbed and he climbed till at last he got on the road again and came to the great big tall house he had been to before.

There, sure enough, was the great big tall man a-standing on the door-step.

"Good morning, sir" said Sasuke, as bold as brass, "could you be so good as to give me something to eat?"

"Go away, my boy," said the big, tall man, "or else my man will eat you up for breakfast. But aren't you the youngster who came here once before? Do you know that very day; my man missed one of his bags of gold."

"That's strange, Sir" says Sasuke, "I dare say I could tell you something about that but I'm so hungry I can't speak till I've had something to eat."

Well the big tall man was that curious that he took him in and gave him something to eat. But he had scarcely begun munching it as slowly as he could when thump! Thump! Thump! They heard the giant's footstep, and his 'wife' hid Sasuke away in the oven.

All happened as it did before. In came the ogre as he did before, said: "Fee-fi-fo-fum," and had his breakfast of three broiled oxen.

Then he said: "Wife, bring me the hen that lays the golden eggs." So she brought it, and the ogre said: "Lay" and it laid an egg all of gold.

And then the ogre began to nod his head, and to snore till the house shook.

Then Sasuke crept out of the oven on tiptoe and caught hold of the golden hen, and was off before you could say "Akatsuki Clouds."

But this time the hen gave a cackle which woke the ogre, and just as Sasuke got out of the house he heard him calling: "Wife, wife, what have you done with my golden hen?"

And the 'wife' said: "Why, my dear?"

But that was all Sasuke heard, for he rushed off to the beanstalk and climbed down like he was going for his life…which he probably was. When he got home he showed his brother the wonderful hen and said "Lay," to it; and it laid a golden egg every time he said "Lay."

Well, Sasuke was not content, and it wasn't very long before he determined to have another try at his luck up there at the top of the beanstalk. So one fine morning, he got up early, and went on to the beanstalk, and he climbed and he climbed and he climbed and he climbed till he got to the top.

But this time he knew better than to go straight to the ogre's house. And when he got near it he waited behind a bush till he saw the ogre's male wife come out with a pail to get some water, and then he crept into the house and then into the copper. He hadn't been there long when he heard; thump! Thump! Thump! And in come the ogre and his 'wife'.

"Fee-fi-fo-fum, I smell the blood of an Englishman," cried out the ogre; "I smell him, wife, I smell him."

"Do you, my dearie?" says the ogre's 'wife'. "Then if it's that little rogue that stole your gold and the hen that laid the golden eggs he's sure to have got into the oven." And they both rushed to the oven. But Sasuke wasn't there, luckily, and the ogre's wife said: "There you are again with your fee-fi-fo-fum. Why of course it's the laddie you caught last night that I've broiled for your breakfast. How forgetful I am, and how careless you are not to tell the difference between a live one and a dead one."

So the ogre shrugged it off and sat down to the breakfast and ate it, but every now and then he would mutter:

"Well, I could have sworn––" and he'd get up and search the larder and the cupboards, and everything, only luckily he didn't think of the copper.

After breakfast was over, the ogre called out: "Wife, wife, bring me my golden harp." So he brought it and put it on the table before him.

Then he said: "Sing!" and the golden harp sang most beautifully. And it went on singing till the ogre fell asleep, and commenced to snore like thunder.

Then Sasuke lifted up the copper-lid very quietly and got down like a mouse and crept on hands and knees till he got to the table when he got up and caught hold of the golden harp and dashed with it towards the door. But the harp called out quite loud: "Master! Master!" and the ogre woke up just in time to see Sasuke running off with his harp.

Sasuke ran as fast as he could, and the ogre came rushing after, and would soon have caught him only Sasuke was a ninja and a bloody good one at that.  
When he got to the beanstalk the ogre was not more than twenty yards away when suddenly he saw Sasuke disappear, and when he got up to the end of the road he saw Jack underneath climbing down for dear life. Well, the ogre didn't like trusting himself to such a ladder, and he stood and waited, so Sasuke got another head-start. But just then the harp cried out: "Master! Master!" and the ogre swung himself down on to the beanstalk which shook with his weight. Down climbed Sasuke, and after him climbed the ogre.

By this time Sasuke had climbed down and climbed down and climbed down till he was very nearly home. So he called out: "Brother! Brother! Bring me an axe! Bring me an axe!"

And his brother came rushing out with the axe in his hand, but when he came to the beanstalk he stood still with fright for there he saw the ogre just coming down below the clouds.

But Sasuke jumped down and got hold of the axe and gave a chop at the stalk; it shook violently. The silver haired ogre noticed the wobble and he looked down to see what the matter was. Then Sasuke gave another chop with the axe, and the beanstalk was cut in two and began to topple over. Then the ogre fell down and broke his crown, and the beanstalk came toppling after..!

Then Jack showed his brother the golden harp. If they showed the harp as entertainment and sold the golden eggs, Sasuke and his brother would become wealthy and live happily for the rest of their days.  
The End.


End file.
